Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems employing a plurality of electrical switching apparatus, such as for example, circuit breakers, housed within an enclosure. The disclosed concept also relates to operating handle interface assemblies for electrical systems.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts that are operated (e.g., opened; closed; tripped open) either manually by way of an operating handle disposed on the exterior of the circuit breaker, or automatically by way of a trip unit, in response to such a fault condition.
Circuit breakers are often mounted within the interior of an enclosure or cabinet, such as a switchboard or panel board, as part of an electrical system (e.g., without limitation, power distribution system). In certain applications, it may be desirable to actuate the operating handle of the circuit breaker from a location outside of the enclosure, for example and without limitation, without being required to open the enclosure and individually identify, and separately actuate access, the circuit breaker. Additionally, circuit breakers are often mounted within such enclosures in pairs or groups. It may be desirable under certain circumstances to operate more than one circuit breaker together, simultaneously, rather than separately manually operating the operating handles of each separate circuit breaker individually. Accurately and effectively performing such functions poses a number of unique design challenges.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems, and in operating handle interface assemblies therefor.